fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pit (SSB6)
This article is for Pit's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Universe. For the other game appearances of the character please see Pit. Thank You! Pit () is a veteran fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Universe. He returns with his updated moveset from Kid Icarus Uprising. He is the main character of the Kid Icarus franchise, and will be joined by the returning veterans Palutena, and Dark Pit along with the newcomers Medusa, Hades, and Viridi. Description Moveset Like the previous titles Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS, Universe features custom movesets, however some of the options are complete changes compared to just modified variations of the standard specials. Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack - Slashes three times, spins the blades together back and forth, hitting repeatedly. *Dash Attack - Small slash forward with both blades to the ground. *Forward tilt - Thrusts both blades forward. *Up tilt - Plants bow into the ground and does a handstand on it, preforming two kicks above him, the first kick connecting to the next. *Down tilt - Crouches and swipes the blade towards the ground. Smash Attacks *Forward smash - A weak slash followed immediately by a very strong slash. *Up smash - Three quick slashes above his head. *Down smash - Slashes towards the ground in front of and behind him. Aerial Attacks *Neutral aerial - Spins both blades together in front of him, hitting multiple times. *Forward aerial - Thrusts both blades forward and quickly brings them apart. *Back aerial - Thrusts sword behind him. *Up aerial - Spins his blades together above his head, hitting multiple times. *Down aerial - Slashes under himself. Grabs and throws *Pummel - Knees the opponent in their midsection. *Forward throw - Slashes opponent. *Back throw - Twirls around with the enemy in tow, slamming them on the ground behind him, and launches the opponent backwards. *Up throw - Does a handstand and kicks the opponent. *Down throw - Lays opponent on the ground and slashes their back. Special Moves *Neutral special - Palutena's Arrow: Pit will pull his bow string back, and fire it when the button is released. **Piercing Bow: Shots take longer to charge and cannot be controlled in the air, but they can pierce through opponents **Guiding Bow: Shots are weaker and slower, but they can be more easily controlled. *Side special - Upperdash Arm: Pit brings out his Upperdash Arm and dashes forward, delivering a swift uppercut to anyone in his way. It also deflects projectiles at a roughly 45 degree angle. **Interception Arm: Pit enters a defensive stance with the Upperdash Arm, countering opponents who attack him and/or get too close. No dash, but has higher knockback and speed in exchange. **Quickdash Arm: Pit dashes quicker and further, but slides a bit when attacking and the uppercut itself is weaker. *Up special - Power of Flight: Using Palutena's Power of Flight, Pit soars into the air. The flight's direction can be altered in any way except downwards. **Striking Flight: Pit utilizes a more focused flight that inflicts damage at the start and ascent. Longer startup and less range. **Breezy Flight: A tornado envelops Pit as he takes off. The tornado pushes away foes in the opposite direction of the flight, and limits the range of it. *Down special - Guardian Orbitars: Pit sends out his Guardian Orbitars which create twin energy shields that protect his front and back. These shields reflect projectiles with 50% more power and 70% more speed than they originally had. They also block melee attacks but can break with enough damage, requiring 10 seconds to regenerate. Additionally, they push back foes who touch it. **Impact Orbitars: Pit attacks with Orbitars that have damaging shields which knock opponents back. In return, they don't reflect projectiles nor block physical strikes. This does mean, however, that they cannot break. **Amplifying Orbitars: Pit utilizes stronger Orbitars that have more fragile shields but power up reflected shots to double their strength and speed. Final Smash *Three Sacred Treasures - Pit equips the Three Sacred Treasures and unleashes a storm of arrows on his foes. He occasionally looses green homing shots in between volleys, as well as charged arrows with high knockback. Pit finishes the assault with powerful beams of light from the sky. Taunts *Spins his swords above his head and declares "Come on!" *Opens his wings and starts ascending. *Swings his swords and says "That all you got?" On-Screen Appearances *Appears onstage from a beam of light from the heavens. * Victory Fanfare Role in the Wrath of Shadows Alternate Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters